


Love In Transformation

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Gender transformation, Genderbending, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Xenophilia, anyway i think that was all lmao, because bowser's scent works as an aphrodisiac, so many tags jfc, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Mario and Bowser fight over Peach, as they do so often, but this time, Bowser has a magic trick up his sleeve. Something that Mario had no idea was possible.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Mario
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Love In Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> A story request! Everything is entirely consensual once Maria becomes besotted with the scent of Bowser.

“I will never let you have Peach!” Mario shouted to Bowser. His giant, turtle-like opponent let out a loud, raw laugh that made a shiver race down Mario’s spine.

“If I can’t have her, I might as well _make_ my own princess!” Bowser roared back and hurled a fireball at Mario, who jumped and dodged. Bowser growled and threw another fireball that Mario also dodged.

It seemed that Mario was the one winning - he was getting closer and closer to Bowser, dodging all his fireballs, turtle shells, and whatever else his opponent decided to throw at him. But eventually, Mario ran out of stamina and will to fight, and it was official - Bowser had won. Mario had been defeated.

Shame scorched Mario’s face as he panted and kneeled in front of Bowser who waved his magic staff around. Bowser laughed loudly and sauntered over to Mario who was on his hands and knees, breathing hard and deep. He wasn’t bleeding, but his entire body ached, and he longed for a good rest.

But it seemed it wasn’t over yet.

“Now for my final magic trick,” Bowser said and pointed the magic staff at Mario. The smaller man closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, not wanting to know what Bowser had in store for him.

When nothing happened for a good few seconds, he opened his eyes a sliver and looked down at himself. Nothing was really happening.

“Give it time,” Bowser said and withdrew his staff, looking Mario over with something like gleeful malice in his orange-red eyes. Something was definitely supposed to happen, and Mario was not thrilled about it.

And then, after another couple of seconds, he could feel it - he could feel the magic beginning to work.

He shrunk slightly, becoming smaller while his chest grew considerably, forming two perfect breasts, about a handful each. His hair grew long and still had the same chestnut-brown colour. His waist got significantly slimmer and transformed into the shape of an hourglass, his hips widening the slightest bit to complete the shape.

He could feel his dick shrink and shrink until it wasn’t _there_ anymore, and then the weirdest sensation - between his legs, it felt like he was carved out, like a bread made ready to be stuffed. It felt like it should hurt, but it didn’t.

Mario wasn’t stupid - he knew what was happening. Bowser was transforming him into a woman, and he was currently growing a vagina. It wasn’t exactly painful, but there was a kind of dull, throbbing sensation between his legs where his dick used to be.

His entire body felt odd - tingly and electric, like he was connected to a weak power outlet via a metal fork.

“You are now Maria,” Bowser announced and sat back on his throne, placing his magic staff beside the golden armrest. He looked way too pleased with himself.

“I don’t answer to you.”

“But you _will_.”

Maria crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed, turning her face away from Bowser. He didn’t seem like it bothered him that she didn’t look more distraught. But, truth be told, the transformation had been horrifying. It hadn’t hurt, not really, but knowing that he would forever live as a woman, most likely as Bowser’s prisoner... that was scary. And knowing that Bowser could - and _would_ \- do whatever he pleased... that was scarier still. Bowser didn’t know the concept of modesty or limiting himself. He took and did what he wanted without remorse, without a care in the world.

Maria suddenly became aware of a strong scent - it was heady, thick, and musky, and when she turned her head to follow it, she realized it came from _Bowser_. She grimaced but couldn’t help but feel oddly... drawn to it. She liked it, she liked his strong scent.

It must have been evident on her face, because Bowser grinned, showing off his many sharp teeth.

“You like the pheromones, don’t you?” he asked, voice low and gravelly, and although Maria shook her head, there was only little power behind it. She was helpless but to inhale the scent as deeply as she could, wanting to commit it to memory so that she would always have it, without having to be close to Bowser.

But there was something that piqued her interest regarding the smell. It was so strong even though he was barely doing anything. It made her wonder just how strong it could get if she was closer, or if he did anything strenuous.

Of course, this was not a thought she welcomed with open arms. It wasn’t like she had never thought about it before, but the idea, the _thought_ , of working up Bowser just to see how strong the scent could get, or what he would do to her... it was preposterous!

Yet, there was a small voice in the back of her head that wouldn’t shut up. More specifically, it kept going on about how she should just submit to him, submit to the pheromones that she obviously liked so much.

“Come here,” Bowser said, and whether it was due to the horny side of her brain, or if it was the power of Bowser’s demanding voice, or if it was fear of getting killed if she didn’t obey, or something else entirely, Maria found herself walking towards his throne on wobbly legs.

“Good girl. Now, bow down before me and kiss my feet.”

What? That was _absurd_! No way she would ever do that!

And yet, that was exactly what she found herself doing - she kneeled before him and, giving his feet a long, thorough glance, pressed her lips against the squamous toes with the big claws.

His scent was stronger when she was this close, and it clouded her mind, making it pleasantly empty and making the tingling in her body even more powerful. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell of him, and let out a soft moan while closing her eyes. Her lips danced around on his feet, her tongue occasionally darting out to lick along the scales, and she seemed to get lightheaded from the smell of his feet.

It was just too good.

She kissed and sucked on his toes, carefully letting her tongue explore the claws, and she even let out a quiet moan that she hoped Bowser did not catch. Maria opened her eyes and looked up at Bowser through long lashes, dragging her tongue from his clawed toe up to his thick ankle. He rumbled out a pleased growl and leaned his face on a closed fist while looking down at her.

“You like this,” he stated, for that was what it was - a statement, a fact, not something to be questioned. Maria blushed profusely and cast her gaze down again, focusing on lavishing such great and careful attention onto his feet.

His scent was overwhelming in the best of ways, and the more she kissed his squamous hide and licked his strong claws, the more lightheaded she got, the more aroused she became. The thick and musky smell of him, so heady, it was fantastic, and she wanted nothing else than to be close to it at all times.

Her lips, plump and pink and perfect for kissing, slid over his scales for a good few minutes, every now and then sucking in a toe to let her wet and warm tongue swirl around the toe and its claw. She was about to kiss up to his ankle again when Bowser got up from his throne.

“It’s about time we move on,” he said, a wide, toothy grin spreading on his face, and none-too-gently pushed Maria on her back. She gasped softly and struggled for all of five seconds before he got close enough that she could practically _taste_ him, could practically taste the heady pheromones he exuded.

She whimpered pathetically and nodded.

“That’s a good girl. I want you to move further up, and not just to my legs. Let me show you what I mean.” Still with the wide, toothy grin in place, Bowser kneeled over Maria’s head, a muscular leg on either side of her face, and placed his ass over her face. “Take a good, long sniff, my dear,” he rumbled.

Already overwhelmed by the sheer force and power of his scent, Maria was helpless but to nod and moan. She reached up to spread Bowser’s buttocks and inhaled his smell deeply through her nose. A shiver went through her, and where she would normally have retched at the mere _thought_ of smelling Bowser’s ass, it was now the best thing to ever happen to her.

It was a heady scent, stronger and more pungent, but his ass also smelled clean, which helped alleviate the slight bit of disgust that Maria did feel.

“Don’t be afraid to experiment,” Bowser said, almost purred, and ground himself against her face. Almost immediately, Maria stuck out her tongue and began licking him. Her tongue touched against his hole, and Bowser let out a low growling sound that made Maria moan and shiver again. It actually... didn’t taste bad, as she had feared and thought. Pungent and strong, yes, but not bad.

She did it again, just pushing her tongue against his hole, and again, and soon enough began licking in earnest. She flattened her tongue and let it slide against his hole in long, sloppy strokes, moaning with every other or third stroke. Bowser made some _sinfully_ delicious sounds - somewhere between grunting and growling, they were deep and seemed to vibrate through her.

Maria closed her eyes and began kneading Bowser’s ass cheeks while she licked his asshole, and he reached down to grab her long, brown hair that was quickly becoming a thorough mess, and he kept grinding against her face, with low growls escaping his thick lips.

His hands dug into her hair and held her face in place. Maria eagerly and happily opened her mouth and spread his cheeks further, licking him faster and firmer and feeling _so_ fucking proud of herself for being the one to make Bowser let out such a wide array of sinful sounds.

Once or maybe twice, her tongue pressed so firmly against his hole that the tip dipped inside him, just the slightest bit, and, fearing that that might be too far and not what Bowser wanted, she hurried to pull out again. But the taste lingered - pungent and bitter, it was suddenly everything she wanted, and she longed to taste it again, and again, and again.

“Don’t be afraid to experiment,” Bowser told her again, and Maria took this to mean that she could push her tongue in his ass again. So, she did just that. She stuck out her tongue and once more pushed it inside his ass, only this time, she reached deeper. She moaned lowly and wiggled her tongue as deep as she could, kneading his ass cheeks and savoring the taste of his insides, committing them to memory the best she could. Bowser, in return, made a series of growls and grunts and practically humped Maria’s face. Something Maria did not have a problem with, in the slightest.

Quite the contrary - she began whining and kept moaning, her face being smushed by Bowser’s fat ass and his balls slapping against her. She felt like she could barely breathe - his hot, thick hide rubbing against her, his strong scent overwhelming her. It was both too much or not _nearly_ enough at the same time. Her breathing had accelerated, and she began rubbing her legs together, as if she had to pee. But this wasn’t the case - she was just incredibly wet from having Bowser so close, from literally having her tongue in his ass, and from him using her as he saw fit.

That was all she wanted.

“You’re doing so well, Maria,” Bowser growled, and his claws dragged over her scalp when he grabbed her hair tighter, making Maria shudder and let out a strangled sort of sound. She wanted to whisper a shaky ‘thank you’ but no words came out of her mouth. Only guttural sounds left her.

“That’s it, that’s it, good girl, you’re doing so well for me,” he continued, and though his voice didn’t waver, it was slightly more airy and shaky than usual. She definitely had an effect on him, and that thought was almost enough to send an orgam through her. But she kept it together long enough that Bowser suddenly stepped away from her.

With a head that spun and eyes that couldn’t seem to focus, she looked up at him with a giddy smile on her face.

“Look at you, being so happy to lick my ass,” he rumbled and leaned down to stroke her cheek. She happily leaned into the touch with a soft sound, nuzzling his scaly palm. The claws caressed her flesh, and she couldn’t stave off a wanton moan, her eyes falling shut once more.

“Now, how about I give you some pleasure as well, as a gift?”

“Yes, please,” she rasped and stopped rubbing her thighs together for long enough that Bowser could spread her legs with a firm kick.

“Look at me, princess.” It wasn’t said softly and sweetly, but rather harsh and demanding, and Maria instantly opened her eyes to look at Bowser. Her eyes met his at first, but there was something way lower on his body that begged for her attention. So, naturally, Maria let her gaze wander south until she caught sight of his cock.

It was massive, and though the size _should_ probably have scared her, Maria only felt intense joy and anticipation. She would have that cock in her cunt, and hopefully soon! It would hurt, oh yes, for sure, but she looked forward to that, too. His cock was very humanoid, even had foreskin that she longed to reach out to touch and play with. In her head, she was already tugging it back and forth, giving him the best handjob he had ever known.

Maria lifted her head when Bowser let out a loud, rumbling laugh, and she realized she had actually been drooling. Hurrying to wipe it off her chin, she blushed profusely but kept looking into his amber eyes.

“I said I would give you some pleasure. So, why don’t we make that happen, princess?” As he spoke, Bowser grabbed his cock and stroked it. Slowly, ever so slowly, pulling the foreskin back and forth and making some truly salacious sounds, all the time looking at Maria who blushed even harder. And he had been right - just imagining her mouth around his cock made her heart pound and her cunt throb, and she couldn’t recall ever having been this wet.

But apparently, now was not the time for that - in the next second, Bowser grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him, and though she yelped, there was a needy undertone in the sound. She leaned her head back and then looked up at Bowser again, eyes half-lidded and breathing hard and fast. Her hands reached for him, but he didn’t seem to care - he was busy lining up his cock with her cunt, and Maria’s breathing got faster and more shallow when she could feel the slippery head press against her sopping cunt.

“Yes, please,” she whispered again and tilted her head a bit to the side, rolling her hips slightly and hoping to be enticing. Bowser growled lowly and then, in one quick, swift, and wonderful motion, he was buried inside her, and Maria gasped loudly before whimpering in pleasure. It felt like his cock was splitting her in two, and oh, how wonderfully it hurt! The pain was sharp and warm, and for a second, she could barely breathe, too overwhelmed. But she managed to get herself under control again, and she breathed deeply when Bowser pulled out, only to cry out when he slammed deep inside again.

“Oh, f-fuck,” she swore and arched her back, hands grabbing his arms when they were planted heavily on each side of her head. He pulled back and out, teased her slit with the head of his cock, and then rammed into her once more, reaching so deep she could have sworn he was poking at her cervix. Not that that was a bad thing - oh, on the contrary, it felt _amazing_ , even through the blinding pain that was sent coursing through her.

Bowser growled loudly, and Maria could feel his cock throb. She couldn’t help giggling, but the sound was quickly fucked out of her when Bowser started an actual pace - slow but deep and hard. His heavy, full balls slapped against her cunt with each thrust, and Maria was beside herself with euphorica. Bowser’s pheromones overwhelmed her, and once more, she found it hard to breathe. Her head spun, and she was eternally grateful that she was on her back and didn’t have to do much but take what Bowser dished out.

And oh, how she took it! She moaned loudly with each thrust, a sharp and raspy sound, and her fingers tightened on his scaly arms. The power of the thrusts meant that her body was jerked over the cold, polished floor of his throne room, and she knew there would be burn marks after that later, but could she be bothered to care about that?

The answer would be a resounding ‘no’.

“Yes, yes yes yes, fuck me, fuck me!” she cried out and clenched around his massive, throbbing cock. Something that he seemed to enjoy, if the guttural growl and accelerated thrusts were anything to go by.

“You’re so tight, princess,” he growled and leaned back before grabbing her waist and fucking her with even more power, even more vigor, and Maria thought she would definitely tear in two from this. But that was something she was willing to deal with if it meant Bowser would keep fucking her.

“You’re j-just so b-big,” she stuttered and closed her eyes, her mouth wide open and forming rich, salacious sounds. Bowser chuckled roughly and tightened his grip on her waist, slamming harder and faster into her. The resulting noises were _filthy_ \- loud and wet and the slap of skin against skin, it was enough to send Maria hurtling over the edge of orgasm.

She cried out and arched her back, fingers tightening to the point of her knuckles turning white, and she felt feather-light as euphoria washed through her beautiful body. The tension in her belly was resolved and seemed to flow out of her, and she was gasping and panting by the time she realized Bowser was stilling fucking her. He was grinning.

“Good girl, coming so easily for me,” he rumbled and leaned slightly in over her to fuck her even deeper, almost making her sob with pleasure-riddled pain. She writhed and wriggled the slight bit that she could, but Bowser mostly managed to keep her in place.

“You like my big cock in your tight little cunt, don’t you?” he continued, and Maria could only nod and cry out a hoarse “Yes, yes, I do, I love having your big cock in my tight little cunt!”, which made Bowser laugh roughly.

But it didn’t take long before Bowser followed suit. His thrusts started stuttering and became irregular, but more powerful. His cock throbbed more and harder. His balls slapped firmer against her cunt, making her wince and whimper from overstimulation.

He let out a loud, grating bellow as he came, spurting out thick ropes of cum deep into Maria’s cunt and, apparently, straight into her womb. Having her insides coated in a thick layer of cum almost made Maria come again, but she managed to keep it together. She just moaned and cried out her pleasure while Bowser emptied his massive balls. He had so much cum for her that it began leaking out of her cunt, and she shuddered and gasped softly. Clenching around him made him growl lowly, and Mara giggled - until he pushed harshly forward a final time, this time definitely coming straight into her womb. She gasped and whined loudly, wiggling the slight bit that she could before going pliant again.

Bowser kept grinding against her, growling and snarling quietly, until he collapsed on top of her and knocked all air out of her. They lay together for a little while to catch their breath, Maria basking in the scent that emanated from Bowser.

“Thank you,” she murmured and turned her head to look at him. He grinned widely, showing off his needle-like teeth.

“Don’t thank me just yet,” he rumbled and pulled out of her. To her amazement, he was still rock hard and now also covered in her juices. There was no blood to be seen, incredibly enough, meaning that he hadn’t actually torn her in two.

“Get on your knees, princess,” he continued and patted her thigh firmly. His hand was wonderfully warm, and Maria made a soft noise in the back of her throat at the contact. She wanted more of it, but she didn’t dwell on it too much - she simply watched Bowser stand up again, his massive cock jutting out from his body.

“Don’t be shy, come up here,” he ordered, and Maria scrambled to get on her hands and knees and close the small distance between them. Once she was right in front of him and could smell his cock, pre-cum, and her juices - bitter, salty, _delicious_ \- she inhaled deeply through her nose and stuck out her tongue to fondle the small slit at the tip of his cock. He growled lowly and grabbed her head again, and Maria eagerly began licking the shaft. It was covered in a mix of her juices and his cum, and she moaned throatily as she worked his cock.

“Good girl,” he growled and slid a hand into her hair, grabbing it tightly and messing it up. She let out a feeble sound and closed her eyes a sliver, committing the taste and smell of his cock to memory. Mapping out the vast stretches of flesh with her tongue, she steadily coated his shaft in a thin layer of saliva.

Moving off his cock with a wet ‘plop’, she grinned and tilted her head just enough to look up at him, relishing the heat in his eyes and the way he held her hair.

“Did I say you could stop?” he growled, and Maria practically melted.

“No, _sir_ ,” she all but purred and took his cock in her mouth again, bobbing her head up and down and taking as much of his massive dick as she could, which wasn’t a lot, only about half of it. Clearly not satisfied with that, Bowser grabbed the back of her head with both hands and forced himself down her throat. He grinned when she struggled to take it all, and he even laughed when tears welled up in her eyes. He kept himself lodged in her throat for a few seconds before pulling out, and Maria inhaled greedily and started coughing.

“Then what do you say?” Bowser asked when she had her breathing under control again.

“Thank you, sir,” she rasped and shot him a dazed smile.

“That’s right. Now, open wide.”

Maria opened wide, and Bowser jammed his cock down her throat again, once more just for a few seconds, _just_ enough that tears began trickling down her cheeks, and then he pulled out again.

“Come on, show me your love.”

“Yes, sir,” she whispered and licked from his heavy balls all the way up his shaft and swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock, sucking on it and moaning throatily. With one hand, she steadied herself, and with the other, she tugged his foreskin back and forth. The deep, guttural groans that left him made her knees weak, and she couldn’t help but whine as she sucked him off. His hips thrust lightly forward, occasionally pushing himself deep down her throat, but mostly just enough that she gasped or a shiver went through her.

Her tongue swirled around the top of his cock, and her lips closed tightly around his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down. Bowser let out a wide range of sounds - groans, growls, moans, grunts, and all of them went straight to Maria’s cunt, making it throb repeatedly, and she was pretty sure she could come untouched by this point. Her entire body seemed to crackle with electricity, and her breathing had become quick and shallow. She could feel his cum slowly but steadily seep out of her, and it made her feel all sorts of filthy - and she _loved_ it. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

The victim of such a good, thorough, and dedicated blowjob, Bowser didn’t last very long, and when he came, he filled her mouth and throat with cum. There was so much of it that Maria couldn’t take it all, and she pulled back so she wouldn’t choke, and Bowser just kept ejaculating. His cum landed on her face - forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, and chin. She swallowed and moaned, opening her mouth wide for him to aim more cum into her mouth.

He growled and furiously jacked himself off, so much of his hot semen landing on her face and in her mouth. She swallowed again, and a mix of saliva and cum trickled down her chin, a moan escaping her.

When he was _finally_ done spurting out thick ropes of ivory cum, he panted loudly and let go of his cock.

“What a mess you are, princess,” he mumbled and looked her over with such heat in his amber eyes that it was a wonder they weren’t outright burning.

Maria giggled and hummed pleased.

“Thank you, sir,” she whispered, voice hoarse, and sat back on her haunches.

“I should probably clean you up a bit,” he continued and took his dick in hand again, giving it a few strokes as it softened. “What do you think about that?”

“I would be honoured, sir,” Maria answered, and a surge of pleasure went through her, making her shudder.

“Do you even know _how_ I’m going to clean you? Or are you just so far gone that you don’t care what I do to you?”

“Maybe mostly the latter,” Maria admitted with a giggle and swayed slightly from side to side, looking up at Bowser with such devotion and adoration in her eyes. She couldn’t get enough of him - anything he did to her, she would welcome with open arms.

“Then you’re in luck, princess. I will do anything to you. Anything and everything, and even more.”

“Thank you, sir,” she moaned again and licked her lips, catching some of the cum there and swallowing it down. “I would be more than happy to have you do anything and everything to me.”

“I know. That’s why I’m going to clean you with my cock. Open wide, princess.”

Obedient as ever, Maria opened her mouth wide and hummed contentedly, waiting for Bowser to work his magic. She hadn’t expected him to piss on her. She had expected him to use his magic staff to clean her face and neck, but no, she had been wrong. Instead, he grabbed his cock and aimed it at her face. With a very focused expression, he groaned quietly, and then a stream of warm pee hit her face. Jolting from surprise, Maria gasped softly but stayed in place as Bowser released himself all over her face.

It was deliciously warm and trickled down her face, washing away the cum that was starting to dry on her skin. The smell was strong and bitter, but it wasn’t _bad_ \- it would take some getting used to, but Maria had a feeling that this was just the beginning, and that they would have plenty of time to get used to it. Some of it landed in her mouth, and she was more than happy to take whatever Bowser gave her. So, naturally, she swallowed it with a throaty moan and closed her eyes just a sliver, relishing the warm wetness on her face.

Bowser had held in a lot of pee, and now he let out a deep, pleased sigh as he pissed on her, watching her with half-closed eyes. Maria closed her eyes fully as he aimed the stream up to her forehead, washing away the cum with surprising efficiency. A soft moan whistled past her now barely-parted lips.

When he was done, Bowser shook his dick and then tapped it against Maria’s lips. She had already opened her mouth to take him in when Bowser spoke.

“No no, princess, not right now. I had something else in mind.”

Curious as to what Bowser had in mind, Maria opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled, his thick lips drawing back to expose his sharp teeth, but it wasn’t a malicious or even mischievous smile. It was one of joy, and it sent a tingle down Maria’s spine. He reached his hand down to her face, and his claws skirted around on her skin, making her hum contentedly. It felt nice. It felt really nice, even. Maybe even better than having someone play with your hair.

Maybe.

“I’m going to slap you in the face with my cock, princess.” Despite the words being filthy, and despite his voice being deep and gruff, he said them with a surprising kindness.

Maria shuddered, then nodded and smiled warmly. Yes, she could deal with that, no problem and no questions asked.

So, Bowser grabbed his cock by the base and slapped it against Maria’s face. Gently at first, just a firm tap of the tip of his cock, but over time, it grew harder and harder, until Maria was surprised that Bowser could keep going. She had always thought that slapping your cock in someone’s face would hurt.

But instead of it hurting, it seemed that Bowser liked it - his face contorted in pleasure, and he let out a series of gruff, rough sounds as he slapped her face. His other hand came down to grab her hair and keep her place. Not that she wanted to go anywhere where Bowser was not, but it still felt so good, she had to moan.

Maria halfway expected Bowser to ejaculate on her face again, but he didn’t. He kept slapping her face for a few more minutes before he withdrew and his cock retracted back into his body. She looked up at him, stars in her eyes and lips slightly parted.

“Thank you, sir,” she whispered and flashed a wide smile, her white teeth perfectly on display.

“You’re welcome, princess,” he rumbled and stroked her cheek. “You’re so welcome that you should be my bride. How would you like that, princess?”

Maria, who would barely believe that Bowser would ever propose to her, stared up at him with wide eyes and wide open mouth. That would be like a dream come true.

“Are you serious?” she asked on a quiet whisper, and Bowser nodded.

“Marry me, princess, and be mine forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
